dickandjohnsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dick and Johnson's Vehicles
Macho Fan Randy Savage Not to be confused with Macho Man Randy Savage. Macho Fan Randy Savage is Dick and Johnson's transportation of choice, a fan boat made out of, originally, eight air boats tied and welded together. Because of its powerful fans, it travels more like a rocket or jet than an actual fan boat and is able to cover over a thousand miles in only a few hours. After its construction, it was first briefly called Fantilla and Fanzilla. It is sometimes also referred to as Macho Fan Fandy Savage and other slight variations. The vehicle is later upgraded with more fan boats (ten by Episode 45, twelve by Episode 46), each one with a specific purpose, such as the Snack Fan Boat, or the Ping Pong Fan Boat. Macho Van Randy Savage A car called Macho Van Randy Savage can be seen in the Dick and Johnson exhibit at the National Museum of American History. One of its sides is painted with an eagle spewing smaller eagles carrying M16 and the text Murica'', the other side shows gators spitting fists which are punching out missiles (a design that inspired the game Gator–Fist–Missile). Dick recalls jumping over the Grand Canyon in the van while fighting terrorists, and also kissing his high school prom date in the back seat. Other Land Vehicles Other cars, armored- and unarmored land vehicles Dick and Johnson own include a '''Cobra Commander tank, a futuristic, custom built green car called "The Homer" that plays La Cucaracha as its horn, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g7d6yJ6dLYU Herbie the Love Bug], a tankxi, a combination of tank and taxi common in a near-apocalyptic future, and a series of heavily modified racing cars, including a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution, a GTO, and a Model T. Robots and AI Dick and Johnson also own at least one airplane, which is piloted by an affectionate, sentient AI called Autopilot '(Autopilot 1). Through unknown circumstances, it was begotten by Dick and Johnson's 'Russian training robot. He is also in a relationship with the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b5DPLAYpjMI Alexa AI], however, Dick and Johnson think Herbie would be a better match for her. Autopilot later exhibits Transformer-like abilities, being able to change between the form of an anthropomorphic robot and an airplane. This may be an upgrade he received from Optimus Prime after the Transformer had moved in. He is also outfitted with extensive weaponry, enough to exterminate the population of an entire planet. In his humanoid form, Autopilot is also able to operate other machinery, even pilot other vehicles such as Macho Fan Randy Savage, and Johnson will sometimes refer to him as Autobot. A second Autopilot (Autopilot 2) is installed into an inflatable Johnson to drive Dick and Johnson's RV for their road trip to Chicago, though it is unclear whether it possesses the same sentience as its namesake. The RV is built to resemble a log cabin, including a green, moss covered roof, a chimney, and a plaque signifying it as the birthplace of Abraham Lincoln. Despite its historical exterior, the interior is outfitted with the newest entertainment systems, TVs, and a Nutella dispenser.